


Полярность

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Оборотни, вампиры, маги и некоторые фейри делились на так называемых омег и альф, образовывающих истинные пары. Но подобных признаков не наблюдалось у примитивных и нефилимов. Нежить называла такой тип бетами. Зато у них были соулмейты. Родственные души, с идентичными метками.





	Полярность

Центральная комната Института нефилимов была заполнена самыми разнообразными приборами и мониторами, которые позволяли отслеживать демоническую ситуацию в городе. Мариз Лайтвуд, глава этого учреждения, стояла рядом со своими сыновьями у одного из экранов, пока ее дочь рассказывала все, что известно о последних жертвах загадочного демона, заявившегося в Нью-Йорк две недели назад. Сумеречные охотники никак не могли выйти на его след, и сейчас они обсуждали зацепки, обдумывая дальнейший ход расследования.

— Миссис Лайтвуд, — обратился к женщине подошедший Радж. — Там пришел некий Магнус Бейн. Говорит, что является Верховным Магом Бруклина. Он хочет войти.

Мариз нахмурилась и подобралась.

— Что ему нужно?

— Он не сказал. Только просил передать главе Института, что он явился с неотложным визитом и вопрос срочный.

— Может, у него есть информация о нашем демоне? — предположила Изабель. — Среди жертв не только примитивные, но и нежить.

Мариз поджала губы, вспоминая свою единственную встречу с этим субъектом.

— Не думаю, что ты права. Он не переносит нефилимов. Из-за одного неприятного инцидента.

— Какого? — спросила девушка с любопытством.

— Его заключили по ложному обвинению. Когда невиновность была доказана, Бейна отпустили. Но неприязнь к Конклаву и нефилимам приобрела самую неприятную форму. Он никогда не пришел бы просто так.

— Мне его пропустить? — спросил Радж.

Мариз кивнула, попросив Изабель:

— Включи охранную систему на максимум.

— Зачем? — удивилась девушка.

— Этот маг — первенец одного из принцев Ада.

Больше ничего пояснять не потребовалось. Иззи послушно выкрутила охранные барьеры до максимума.

Когда Верховный Маг вошел в помещение, то приковал к себе взгляды всех нефилимов. Выглядел он экстравагантно. Облегающие брюки с болтающимися у колен подтяжками, атласная рубашка ярко-голубого цвета с вышитым орнаментом, пиджак по фигуре, прошитый тонкими цепочками. Волосы с разноцветными прядями уложены в высокий ирокез, и это не считая макияжа.

В момент его появления, в помещении заметно прибавилось нефилимов. Многие стояли в боевой стойке, готовые выхватить клинки серафимов при малейшем неосторожном движении мага.

— Зачем ты пришел, Бейн? — спросила Мариз, не размениваясь на приветствия.

Мужчина болезненно ухмыльнулся, после чего отчетливо произнес:

— У вас мой альфа.

Мариз нахмурилась. Нижнемирцам были присущи звериные начала. Потому оборотни, вампиры, маги и некоторые фейри делились на так называемых омег и альф, образовывающих истинные пары. Но подобных признаков не наблюдалось у примитивных и нефилимов. Нежить называла такой тип бетами. Зато у них были соулмейты. Родственные души, с идентичными метками.

— Наша тюрьма пуста. Мы не арестовывали никого из нижнемирцев, — возразила глава Института.

Золотисто-желтые глаза мага неестественно замерцали, и он заговорил, преодолевая свое раздражение и отвращение:

— Увы, мне не повезло. Мой истинный пробудился. И он нефилим.

— Это невозможно! — твердо заявила Мариз. — Мы потомки ангельской крови! Нам не свойственны подобные дикости.

Магнус горько усмехнулся.

— Фейри тоже наполовину ангелы. Но среди них встречаются альфы и омеги.

— Это из-за примеси демонской крови, — упрямо стояла на своем Мариз.

— Отрицай-не отрицай, правды это не изменит. Сущность мага пробуждается лишь тогда, когда его истинный достигает совершеннолетнего возраста. Мое начало дремало восемьсот лет. Я бы не ошибся в подобном.

— Допустим, — вздохнула Мариз, — твоя сущность раскрылась. Но с чего ты взял, что твой… истинный именно нефилим? Что он в этом Институте. — ее покоробило от собственных слов, женщина считала такие проявления, как помешательство из-за запахов, укусы в холку и течки чем-то отвратительным.

— Поисковое заклинание. Я уверен, что он здесь. И я чувствую его запах. Он в этой самой комнате, черт возьми. Покажись же, дорогой. Не заставляй искать тебя насильно, — обратился к толпе Магнус.

Все начали осматриваться, оценивающе изучая своих соседей, словно ища предателя.

— Бейн, этот разговор не относится к делам нефилимов. И ты совсем меня не убедил. Беседа окончена. Уходи.

Маг посмотрел на Мариз, после чего сделал несколько быстрых пассов руками. Система безопасности сработала мгновенно. Магнуса окружили непроницаемые щиты, запирая его в кокон силового поля. Но заклинание сработало. Аура одного из нефилимов сияла алыми всполохами. Это был высокий брюнет с теплыми ореховыми глазами и руной уклонения на шее.

— Вот я тебя и нашел, — сообщил маг со смесью веселья и какого-то отвращения.

Охотник молчал, буравя пленника тяжелым взглядом. Мариз, Изабель и Джейс ошарашено смотрели на Алека.

— Бро, скажи, что он ошибается, — пробормотал Вэйланд.

По твердому взгляду парня, Магнус понял, что он и сам знал обо всем. Что сегодняшнее заявление не удивило его пару.

— Алек! — воскликнула Мариз.

— Я уведу его, — коротко бросил парень, направляясь к барьеру. — Не забивайте себе голову.

— Что? — кричала Мариз. — Алек, о чем ты вообще? Это невозможно! Ты не можешь!

Но парень ничего не ответил на выпад матери. Только послышался успокаивающий голос Изабель:

— Об этом лучше поговорить наедине, а не на глазах у всего Института.

Вероятно, по этой причине никто не препятствовал Алеку, который извлек стило и начертил отпирающие руны на энергетической клетке Магнуса Бейна.

— Следуй за мной, — произнес он, направляясь к выходу.

По лицам обоих отчетливо читалось, что они не в восторге от сложившейся ситуации. Истинные шли с кислыми лицами и помалкивали.

— Давно ты знаешь? — нарушил тишину маг, когда они остались наедине.

— Со дня рождения. Едва появилась метка соулмейта.

— Соулмейты есть только у бет, — фыркнул Магнус.

— А среди нефилимов не рождаются альфы и омеги, — парировал Алек.

Странная парочка покинула Институт и медленно шла по темной, промозглой улице, освещенной тусклыми фонарями. Влажный асфальт мерцал от капелек моросившего дождя.

— И как скоро ты собирался явиться ко мне, чтобы сообщить радостные новости? — уточнил Магнус.

— В день, когда ваша чертова природа велит это сделать. Я же понимаю, что мой мозг отключится, а инстинкты приведут меня к гребанному истинному, — Алек поморщился. Ему было противно представлять подобное. Просто отвратительно. Словно он был человеком, а стал каким-то антропоморфным животным с противоестественными признаками.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, что ты предупредил меня, — сыронизировал Магнус.

— Ты сам явился только теперь, потому что понимаешь, что время на исходе и вот-вот начнется, — ядовито бросил Алек. — Я искал, как могу отказаться ото всего этого.

Маг вскинул брови.

— И как? Удалось добиться успеха?

— Частично. Если я стану Безмолвным Братом, то это убьет во мне всякого рода эмоции и влечение.

— Уверен, зашитый ротик будет тебе к лицу, — хмыкнул Магнус.

— Я пока не достаточно отчаялся, чтобы соглашаться на подобное. Так что в этот раз… мы увидимся.

Глаза Бейна полыхнули огнем. Его бесили эти слова. Бесила вся эта ситуация. Он, как последний идиот, ждал гребанных восемьсот лет! Он восемьсот лет напоминал самому себе засушливую пустыню. Не живую, безэмоциональную. Потому что его сущность спала. Боже, кто бы только знал, как он ждал пробуждения! А в итоге получил нефилима… Магнус ненавидел нефилимов, а общение с этим Алеком очков пернатым засранцам не придавало. Маг был зол, потерян и напуган. Как там говорят в полицейских сериалах? Сопротивление бесполезно. Что бы он ни делал. Как бы не старался — природу не обманешь. Настанет тот миг, когда обоим снесет крышу, когда сущности внутри них пожелают соединиться. Отдать дань своей истинной паре. Отдать всего себя. И это будет обоюдно.

Вот только стоит природе отступить, стоит мозгу вновь получить контроль… Как все сложится? Что станет с магом, ненавидящим нефилимов, и сумеречным охотником, отличающимся от своих собратьев?


End file.
